


A lost love

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aborto espontáneo, Amor perdido, Anal Sex, Angustía, Drama, Embarazo no planeado, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Violencia, amor frustrado, embarazo in vitro, embarazo planeado, indifelidad, intento de suicidio, perdida de un embarazo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Jean no parece ser feliz con su reciente matrimonio, quiere mucho a su esposa, pero la vida marital lo agobia. Decide entonces irse unos días al departamento de su amigo Otabek en Montreal y durante su primer día conoce a un extravagante adolescente llamado Yuri, cuya primera relación es meramente sexual pero algo en el interior de Jean le dice que este chico es el correcto.





	1. Inicio a la locura

**Author's Note:**

> Jean conoce a un chico en un club nocturno. Su perdición.

**Aclaraciones:  
Antes que nada quiero decirles a todos que este fic es un Universo alterno, lean cuidadosamente los tags porque el fic puede tener situaciones que tal vez a ustedes no les agrade, sea: infidelidad, embarazo planeado, aborto espontaneo, mpreg, relación entre adulto y adolescente, sexo, divorcio, amor frustrados, angustia e ira, violencia, etc. Espero que sepan disculpar y que les guste el fic.**

**Parejas: Principalmente pliroy, tiene menciones de JJBella y de otras parejas externas que no tiene nada que ver con la principal. El fic tiende a ser doloroso, pero por favor, no me maten, a mi me gustan los finales felices.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 

 

Sus ojos miraban el espacio infinito mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, era un día frío, el más frío del año probablemente y su pálida piel combinaba perfectamente con el saco negro que traía puesto. Había decidido ir directamente a la azotea del hotel donde se estaba alojando para llevar a cabo su decisión, una decisión que empezó mucho tiempo atrás y que culminó un dieciocho de enero del año donde cumpliría 26 años.   
Depositó el arma fría en su sien y miró como las estrellas comenzaban a brillar cada vez más fuertes, pareciera que ese día las luces de los faros no brillaban lo suficiente o tal vez el cielo le estaba dándola la posibilidad de un último espectáculo antes que su vida terminara completamente. No quiso llorar más, al menos no esta vez, su celular aun descansaba en el cuarto y no paraba de sonar, lo podía sentir aunque no estuviera presente en ese momento, la desesperación de su familia, de sus amigos, de las personas que realmente lo querían pero sobre todo de él, el amor de su vida, la persona que le había costado muchísimo encontrar y que había comenzado como una noche de bebidas en un club nocturno en Montreal para terminar ahora en él, intentando quitarse la vida en el hotel más lujoso que pudo encontrar en la metrópolis Canadiense.

Apretó sus labios uno contra el otro, y con su dedo tiró hacia atrás el martillo, dispuesto a apretar el disparados, pero una voz, una suave voz se hizo presente, no sabía si en su cabeza o en su espíritu o probablemente esa persona estaba a metros de él y no se daba cuenta.

 

Todo había comenzado hace más de dos años atrás, en la boda celebrada en la ciudad de Toronto. Todos los amigos de Jean estaban invitados a celebrar el casamiento de la feliz pareja que llevaba al menos 7 años juntos y no podía concebirse por separado. Dado a su pasión por el patinaje sobre hielo, había conocido montones de atletas de las ligas menores de hockey, como también patinadores artísticos.

Jean-Jacques Leroy era el hijo de en medio de una pareja muy querida al norte de la ciudad de Toronto, caracterizados por su religiosidad y su espíritu familiar y afable. Nathalie era una mujer extremadamente amorosa, que le dio a sus hijos todo el afecto que podía, hija de una patinadora sobre ruedas y un ingeniero agrónomo, adoraba la danza, precisamente el ballet y el patinaje. Alain era más osco, pero no ajeno al amor familiar, siempre tenía una buena predisposición para dar consejos genuinos y amorosos a sus cinco hijos: Alexander, Mary, Jean-Jacques, Luca y Jeanne. Los dos mayores le llevaban 3 y 2 años respectivamente a Jean, mientras que los dos menores tenían 5 y 6 años menos que el aclamado hijo de en medio.

Mientras que los mayores eran más deportistas brutos, los menores al igual que Jean-Jacques habían elegido una carrera orientada al patinaje artístico y aunque Jean era competidor de las grandes ligas del hockey sobre hielo, su pasión era el patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Allí, durante sus viajes por todo el continente, Jean-Jacques había conocido a quien sería su mejor amigo de la adolescencia: Otabek Altin, un joven de origen kazajo que residía en Montreal, donde realizaba los mejores mix de música en un local de baile al sur de la ciudad, Jean solía visitarlo durante el año y cuando estaban juntos se convertían en un par de niños, divirtiéndose con las cosas más estúpidas.

—Gracias a todos los que están aquí, me siento extremadamente emocionado que compartan este día tan especial conmigo, por favor, disfruten la fiesta —murmuró mientras alzó la copa y posteriormente la música dio inicio.

Dado que Otabek Altin era un increíble DJ, ofreció sus servicios sin costo para la boda, en forma de un pequeño regalo para la feliz pareja, lo que tanto Isabella como Jean agradecieron.

La fiesta fue preciosa, Jean la recordaba todo el tiempo, además, Isabella era una mujer hermosa y se veía más bella incluso con el vestido de boda, pero, para llegar al momento en que su vida se derrumbó, solamente tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos meses.

—Mañana tengo turno —comentó Isabella mientras preparaba un poco de café, Jean suspira, sabe a lo que se refiere su ahora mujer, y tira su cabellera hacia atrás.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo, Izzy? —preguntó mirándola, sabía que el tratamiento de fertilización era muy doloroso y bastante caro, pero la joven quería realizarlo, habían intentado tener hijos por la vía normal, pero fue extremadamente doloroso cada vez que se hacía el test de embarazo y resultaba negativo, tal así, que tuvieron que recurrir a un centro de tratamientos de fertilidad y hacerse varios estudios biológicos y de compatibilidad para engendrar un bebé.

—¿Acaso no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? —preguntó sensible la muchacha, Jean se levanta y abraza a la joven por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

—Claro que quiero, bebé, pero.....esto es muy difícil para ti, te veo sufriendo todos los meses, haciéndote un montón de exámenes, todo para deprimirte por el negativo, como dijo tu psicólogo, una vez que te relajes y dejes de pensar en eso, vendrá solo.

—No puedo no pensar en eso —Isabella se separó del joven y le miró, disgustada, enojada, bastante quebrada—. Toda mi vida desee ser madre, Jean, no puedo creer que me digas eso.

—Sólo quiero que estés bien y dejes de exigirle a tu cuerpo algo que aun no llega.....

—¡Tú no entiendes! —exclamó, Jean sintió que las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más pesadas, no era la primera vez que ambos discutían sobre el tema de embarazo—. Tal vez necesite estar sola un momento, ¿podrías irte? —preguntó la joven, Jean suspira y afirma con la cabeza.

Cada día era peor, Isabella le comentaba sobre un nuevo tratamiento y cuando Jean pensaba en que no era apropiado o que estaba exigiéndose, ella reventaba en ira, en ocasiones hasta le había arrojado algún elemento o se había quebrado, llorando compulsivamente mientras gritaba que él no la entendía, que ella quería ser madre.   
Si esto fuera algo de hace unos dos meses, estaría aun con esperanza y expectativa a que algo pase, pero Jean llevaba escuchando el mismo discurso hace un año aproximadamente. El sexo ya no era divertido, los fines reproductivos y hasta las diferentes formas y maniobras de hacerlo para poder engendrar eran cada vez más agotadoras. Cuando su mujer le decía que estaba ovulando, Jean simplemente suspiraba y ya se lanzaba a algo que había perdido satisfacción para él, ni siquiera podía comprender como podía pararse su pene cuando ni siquiera tenía ganas de mantener relaciones sexuales, se había convertido en un hombre de 80 años en menos de un año con su mujer e Isabella estaba cada día más y más loca con el tema del embarazo.

—Necesito paz —murmuró Jean y recordó que Otabek le había comentado que tenía un pequeño departamento en el sur de Montreal y que podía ir cuando quisiera a pasar sus vacaciones allí.

Ese fue uno de sus primeros errores, tomar sus cosas, colocarlas en la maleta e irse un tiempo, aunque Isabella no se quejó bajo ningún punto de vista, Jean siempre pensó que debía haber estado con su mujer en esos momentos, pero justamente, esos momentos eran los que le habían causado tanto estrés que había tenido una baja en su rendimiento como jugador de hockey.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —preguntó Otabek tomando un poco de café con su compañero, Jean suspiró y asiente con la cabeza.

—Es lo más divertido que me pasó durante mi último año de casado.

—¿Tan malo es?

—A veces me pongo a pensar si cometí un error al casarme tan joven, no puedo con esto, estoy completamente estresado, ella quiere tener un bebé y no puede, se somete a montones de tratamientos que perjudican su salud —murmura—. Bueno, voy a estar un mes aquí, así que quiero salir un poco.

—Montreal es hermoso, podríamos ir esta noche a caminar, tengo una fiesta hoy en un club, así que podríamos tomar algo y disfrutar de la noche —dijo el joven kazajo asiente mientras habla y Jean se siente más tranquilo.

—Gracias Otabek, realmente necesitaba este tiempo para mí. Amo a Izzy, pero en ocasiones me siento asfixiado con esto.

—Debe ser difícil también para ella no poder tener lo que realmente quiere, por lo que la recuerdo, siempre quiso ser mamá, y saber que no puedes aunque lo intentes es desgarrador.

—Lo sé, ella hace todo para poder engendrar pero tal vez el problema no es ella, sino yo, tal vez yo no puedo tener hijos, Beka.

—No lo sé, Jean, no lo creo. —suspira y bebe lo último que le queda de café—. Bueno, ¿vamos a mi departamento? ¿No te molesta que sea pequeño?

—Para nada, Beka, con todos los problemas que tengo en mi matrimonio, solo estoy en la cama cuando ella ovula, porque le dijeron que si lo hacemos diariamente, seguro que no quedará embarazada, entonces es así mi vida —Otabek sonríe socarronamente, era poco visto una sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta vez tenía un motivo.

—Estas frígido.

—¡Oye! ¡Claro que no! Y te haces llamar mi amigo.

—Bueno, esta noche será para divertirte, espero que te guste la música que toco —Otabek toma su mochila y la coloca en su hombro derecho.

—Seguramente, por cierto ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Has tenido alguna aventura? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—A decir verdad no, es cierto que como dj tienes mucha gente detrás tuyo y hasta me han arrojado ropa interior al escenario, pero no busco sexo de una noche. Conocí a alguien durante un concierto, toca el piano y nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero no sé si prospere.

—Vamos amigo, si tú me ayudas con esto, yo te ayudaré con lo tuyo.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 

La música era monótona pero rítmica, Jean la llevaba escuchando hace media hora y parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Otabek se encontraba al lado de la consola, mientras la gente bailaban en el centro de la pista. Jean se encontraba en la barra, con la compañía de una botella de cerveza y el barman que limpiaba los vasos justo detrás suyo mientras ambos miraban el escenario donde el pelinegro se colocaba los auriculares anchos para comenzar la música fuerte. Jean había ido un poco discreto, con el cabello algo mojado, unos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos y que impedían ver aun más en el boliche. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas azules, su mirada paseaba por toda la gente loca del lugar, que no dejaba de bailar, algunos se veían bastante ebrios para la hora de la noche en la que se encontraban, otros, probablemente drogados, llevaban su vista desenfocada completamente y apenas se movían porque las personas a su alrededor lo hacían moverse, pero uno resaltaba de entre todos, era un muchacho joven, su figura era hermosa, el cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros y de vez en cuando cubría parcialmente uno de sus ojos con el movimiento. Vestido con una ropa muy característica en los chicos rebeldes muy jóvenes, una camiseta color vino con un tigre en el medio, rasgada tanto por debajo como por los agujeros de las mangas y cuello, haciéndole ver ligeramente el vientre con el piercing que llevaba en su ombligo; sus pantalones de jean estaban algo rasgados y eran sostenidos por un cinturón con tachas y una carabela de acero en el broche. El joven era precioso, su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello, todo era perfecto en él y Jean lo sabía. Con su oreja derecha cubierta de aretes y su oreja izquierda con un piercing que cursaba su oreja movía su cabeza de un lado al otro intentando ser uno con la música, balanceando su bebida de un lado al otro.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba viéndolo, pero cuando despertó de su ensueño, el chico estaba comenzando a caminar directamente hacia él, con un contoneo de caderas muy especifico. Se sentó seductoramente en la silla justo al lado de Jean y cruzó las piernas mientras bebía ese liquido extraño que había en su vaso y que al menos llevaba dos o tres colores muy puntuales en él. No parecía una persona dulce a pesar de sus rasgos suaves, sino un chico agresivo, salvaje, que le gustaba golpear personas o apuñalar gente, algo no muy característico en jóvenes de esa estatura, que apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y cuatro.

—Tu mirada me cansa, deja de mirarme —murmuró de forma agresiva y bebió un poco de su vaso—. O al menos invítame a tomar algo ¿no?

—¿Hm? ¿Me hablas a mi? —preguntó Jean, auto señalándose.

—No hay nadie más aquí ¿verdad?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—No podría entrar aquí sino fuera mayor de edad —murmuró enseñándole una credencial que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Esta es la credencial más falsa que he visto en mi vida —Cuando Jean era joven, también entraba con credencial falsa a los lugares de este tipo, por lo que sabía cuando una era falsa de solo verla, aunque al joven rubio no le pareció agradable.

—¡Oye! me costó veinte dólares —dijo el chico atrapándola en el aire—. De acuerdo, tengo dieciséis años.

—Entonces solo te invitaré un jugo de naranja y el dinero para que vuelvas a casa con tus padres —susurra mientras deja un poco de dinero en la mesa, el joven bufó molesto y pidió el jugo de naranja que Jean le iba a pagar, inmediatamente el barman le sirve.

—¿Eres de Montreal? Nunca te he visto.

—No, soy de Toronto, vine a pasar unas mini vacaciones aquí ¿y tú?

—Nací en Moscú, pero cuando mi madre consiguió un macho que se la ponga y que es canadiense, vinimos a vivir aquí.

—No hablas muy bien de tu madre ¿verdad? —murmuró arqueando la ceja.

—La quiero, pero preferiría estar con mi abuelito en Moscú —bufa y comienza a beber un poco de jugo—. Tu cara se me hace familiar.

—¿Mi cara?

—¿Eres deportista o algo así? No creo que un chico trabaje tanto sus músculos para venir a holgazanear aquí en Montreal —el adolescente tocó un poco de los biseps de Jean, el cual sonríe.

—Soy jugador de Hockey. Juego en Toronto Maple Leafs.

—Woo, eso es genial.... —el adolescente comienza a ponerse más cómoda al lado de Jean—. Me llamo Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky.

—Mucho gusto Yuri, soy Jean-Jacques Leroy —murmuró dándole la mano, el contacto con la piel del adolescente había sido demasiado suave y seductora, sobre todo porque el movimiento del adolescente lo había sido.

—¿Y qué haces aquí en Montreal? ¿Hay un partido y no me enteré?

—No, aun no, pero en temporada alta si lo habrá y tendré que volver a Montreal, así que podrías ir a verme.

—Sería genial, pero aun soy adolescente y no poseo tanto dinero para comprar una entrada —murmuró, Jean suspira, pero inmediatamente sonríe.

—Pásame tu teléfono —Yuri busca el teléfono entre sus ropas y lo saca de sus caderas para entregárselo a Jean, el cual lo enciende e inmediatamente graba su número telefónico allí—. Cuando empiece la temporada mensajeame y te regalaré unas entradas para ti y tu familia.

—Wo, eres genial Jean.... —Yuri se muerde uno de sus dedos y le mira intensamente, Jean nota esa mirada—. ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? Es que estoy solo y ya es bastante tarde, no quiero ir en un taxi.

—¿Hm? Tienes razón, eres muy joven y estas muy desnudo para viajar solo —comentó de forma coqueta también—. Le mandaré un mensaje a mi amigo diciéndole que llegaré más tarde, aguarda —Jean toma su teléfono y comienza a teclear a Otabek.

Jean  
11:28 pm  
 _"Beka, me surgió un imprevisto, volveré más tarde a casa"_

—Vamos —susurró mientras pagaba su bebida al barman y salía junto al joven del local para pedir posteriormente un taxi. Como Otabek y él habían llegado en la moto del primero, probablemente no tendría problemas el kazajo en irse solo.

Durante el trayecto, ambos hablaban muy amenamente, aunque Yuri se notaba de tener un carácter fuerte, parecía líder de una bandita de ladronzuelos, pero cuando llegó a la casa, se dio cuenta que era mera fachada, Yuri parecía ser un buen estudiante, algo antisocial a veces y muy malhumorado. La relación tensa entre su madre y él era genuina, pues la mujer ni siquiera estaba en la casa y había dejado una nota diciéndole que había salchichas descongelándose en el fregadero para comer y que no volvería hasta la siguiente noche.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —murmuró Yuri sacando unas bebidas alcohólicas de la despensa de su madre.

—¿No eres muy joven para beber? —preguntó mientras observaba una foto de Yuri con su mamá y su abuelo, la mujer se veía muy joven, casi como su hermana—. Tu madre es joven.

—Se embarazo a mi edad, perdedora......parece que un estúpido puso su pene dentro de ella y no se cuidó, cosas que pasan, desde ahí carga conmigo ¿vodka o gin?

—Nada —Jean le quitó ambas botellas—. No tomarás nada de esto.

—Me gusta cuando los chicos son malos —murmuró mordiese los labios.

—¿Estás ebrio? —preguntó antes de acercarse y olfatear para notar que efectivamente antes que ambos charlaran, el chico ya había consumido bastante alcohol, pero no lo suficiente para caerse al suelo.

—Vamos Jean, hay que divertirse esta noche.

—No, yo debo irme.... —antes que el canadiense se diera la vuelta, Yuri le había tomado del brazo y empujado al sillón para hacerlo caer sentado, él se coloca encima, sentándose en su regazo—. Yuri, estas ebrio.

—No estoy ebrio, fui a ese inmundo lugar para tener sexo con alguien, y te encontré a ti.....eres guapo, grandote, con tatuajes, creo que mañana no me arrepentiré de esto.

—Si lo harás.....no espera aagh —Jean no pudo contener el gemido cuando el adolescente meneó sus caderas contra las suyas, haciendo despertar algo que Jean quería dormido.

—Vamos, me has estado mirando toda la puta noche y ahora me dices que no quieres, ¿acaso eres un gallina?

—No soy un gallina Yuri —murmuró intentando alejarlo, pero Yuri era bastante fuerte—. No me voy a aprovechar de un adolescente ebrio que quiere que se la pongan, además, estoy casado —comentó, Yuri se detiene y efectivamente Jean tiene el tiempo de mostrarle el anillo en su mano. Los minutos fueron eternos, pero Yuri pudo decir algo:

—¿Y si estas casado donde está tu esposa? —preguntó y tenía razón, si Jean estaba tan enamorado y casado como para mostrar el anillo e impedir que un adolescente sexy que se estaba ofreciendo completamente sea rechazado, ¿por qué su esposa no estaba con él?

—Yo.....yoooo.....

—Te diré lo que ocurre —se acomodó mejor en el regazo, haciendo que Jean sintiera el roce nuevamente y se endureciera un poco más—. Seguramente tu esposa es un grano en el culo, y viniste aquí buscando despejarte. Te encontraste con un adolescente tomado que quiere sexo y aunque tú también te mueres de ganas de metérmela hasta las 4 de la mañana del día siguiente, aun tienes problemas para enfrentar la culpa que tendrás la mañana siguiente, pero Jean, solo será eso, sexo de una noche, no preguntas, no acoso, no nada.....solo sexo y mañana puedes irte tranquilamente a tu casa con tu mujer y lo que sea que te esté esperando.

—......eres bueno.

—Te dije....ahora ¿vamos a follar o tendré que hacer otro discurso?

—Follar.

—Eso me gusta....

Jean culparía al escaso alcohol que había consumido para evitar la culpa, pero esa noche quería sacarse de la cabeza toda la mierda que tenía. Él no quería lastimar a Isabella y aunque lo estaba haciendo, no le quedaba otra. Yuri era hermoso, un chico completamente sexual, que quería que se la pusieran, pero no cualquier persona, Yuri quería que él fuera el que se la ponga de la forma más bestial que pudiera y ya mañana sería otro día, no importaba. Tenía veinticinco años recién cumplidos, era verano en Canadá, el calor estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza y la pasión comenzaba a calentarlo.

Se quitaron la ropa, Jean pudo ver por primera vez lo que era ese cuerpito desnudo, tan blanco como la nieve, como se movía en la cama, mientras él le acariciaba y separaba sus piernas, como gemía pidiendo que lo partan en dos, pues el sexo al parecer había sido algo que nunca había disfrutado y necesitaba que alguien le enseñara lo que era la pasión de un momento de borrachera.  
Yuri pudo ver ese cuerpo bronceado, musculoso y lleno de tatuajes, la mayoría de su nación Canadá, pudo ver ese enorme pene que tan loco lo había traído cuando lo notó por primera vez mientras bailaba, los jean de Jean-Jacques eran demasiado apretados y se notaba su anatomía. No le importó el anillo de oro, ni tampoco el hecho de saber que una mujer estaba esperándolo en la casa, Yuri era un chico que vivía al límite y cuando le penetraron con fuerza, los gritos desesperados fueron cada vez más y más fuertes, dejándose apretar las caderas hasta dejar moretones y él, a su vez, arañando la fuerte espalda y mordiendo el cuello con lujuria.

No estaban tan ebrios para olvidar como había sido el sexo que habían tenido. Yuri quiso repasarlo una y otra vez, hasta caer dormidos en la enorme cama, que Jean suponía no era de Yuri sino de sus padres.

No sabía cuánto se arrepentiría cuando despertara, lo único que sabía era que una quemazón empezó desde su vientre hasta su pecho mientras descargaba su semen dentro del joven adolescente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había tenido delicioso sexo salvaje y había disfrutado la relación sexual más que nunca. Solo rogaba que los arañazos y los moretones se fueran antes de volver a casa con su esposa Isabella.

 

**Continuará.**

**:::::::::::::**

Bueno, espero que les guste, lamento mucho si quedó demasiado largo o corto, no sé, quería que las primeras cosas pasaran rápido. Como saben este fic es Pliroy, y estará centrado en esta pareja pero como les dije arriba, el JJBella es importante también aquí porque Jean se caso con Isabella.   
Si no les gusta las infidelidades lo lamento mucho :'( a veces estas cosas ocurren.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Problemas

Jean volvió al departamento que compartía con Otabek a eso de las 9 de la mañana, una vez que se levantó y desayuno algo con Yuri antes que se volviera bastante incomodo estar allí, su gata no dejaba de ronronear, Yuri le contó que se llamaba Puma Tiger Scorpio —de cariño Potya— lo que era demasiada intimidad para él en el momento . Al llegar, rogó por que Otabek estuviera dormido, al trabajar de noche hacía que se levante mucho más tarde y deseaba que así fuera el caso, para poder colocarse otra ropa, bañarse y salir un rato a recorrer la ciudad de Montreal, pero este día no era el caso, el joven kazajo se encontraba con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, bebiendo café en el desayunador de su pequeña cocina.   
Jean lo sabía, sabía que Otabek lo sabía y a la vez la culpa comenzaba a comerlo. Es verdad que había tenido una excelente noche de placer y lujuria, también sabía que durante varias horas desde que empezaron a tener sexo hasta que despertó, se había olvidado completamente de todos los problemas que había dejado en Toronto, pero ahí estaba su amigo para recordárselo y apenas vio cruzar a Jean-Jacques por la puerta del departamento —esto gracias a que tenía una llave consigo que cuidadosamente Otabek le había dado—, el joven kazajo saltó de la silla y miró al canadiense.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste toda la noche y parte de la mañana? —Otabek toma su celular mostrándole el mensaje que el canadiense le había dejado a las 11:28 de la noche del día anterior, por lo cual habían pasado casi 10 horas en las cuales no había tenido comunicación en lo absoluto—. Me están saliendo canas por tu culpa ¿dónde dormiste?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, me duele la cabeza por favor no me grites —gruñó y se sentó en la silla, es ahí donde Otabek tuvo un mejor panorama de lo que había pasado a Jean durante su ausencia de diez horas.

Primero y principal, pudo notar unas leves marcas que sobresalían del cuello de su chaqueta de cuero, que aunque Jean intentaba tapar, no era lo suficientemente bueno para mentir. Por otro lado, notó los labios hinchados y algo mordidos, un sudor particular y un olor a un perfume que no era de él, más bien parecía un perfume de esos de adolescentes, algo poco común en Jean que ya había pasado los veinte años hace bastante tiempo. Mientras JJ se servía un poco de café de la cafetera en una taza, Otabek había colocado ambos codos en la mesa y sus manos sostenían la cara, sus ojos café miraban constantemente a Jean y su ceño continuaba fruncido.

—¿Con quién te acostaste?

—¿Qué? —Jean casi se cae de la silla al escuchar lo dicho por su compañero.

—No nací ayer, Jean, tenemos casi la misma edad y sé perfectamente que te acostaste con alguien, no eres virgen —murmuró y rodó los ojos—. Ni siquiera han pasado 48 horas desde que te separaste de tu esposa geográficamente, creo que ni 24 horas y ya te acostaste con alguien.

—No me acosté con nadie y me voy a descansar un poco, tengo ganas de vomitar por todo el alcohol que tomé —susurró antes de levantarse de la silla con su taza de café e ir directo al cuarto que Otabek le había asignado.

—¡Jean dejaste tu telé....! —pero no pudo continuar, el teléfono celular de Jean vibró en la mesa, pero el joven canadiense ya había cerrado la puerta y seguramente necesitaba unas cuantas horas de sueño. Otabek no era chismoso, pero le estaba picando la curiosidad.

El remitente no tenía nombre, solo eran números raros de un celular nuevo, la foto era de un chico de aproximadamente quince o dieciséis años, bastante guapo aunque no se le viera la cara. Otabek frunció el ceño, eso explicaría dos cosas: la primera es el aroma a adolescente que tenía y lo segundo, eran los moretones en el cuerpo que había logrado ver, pues el muchacho parecía agresivo y sexualmente activo.   
Se tomó la libertad de echar un vistazo y grata fue su sorpresa cuando notó que no había ningún mensaje entre ellos antes del enviado por el remitente, el cual era corto y sencillo:

"Este es mi teléfono, llámame si quieres verme de nuevo  
Yuri."

Las ganas de decirle a ese tal "Yuri" que Jean era un hombre casado, religioso y que no se metiera con adultos casados para mantener relaciones sexuales esporádicas era algo lo cual tuvo que controlar. No dijo nada, no bloqueó el número y puso nuevamente el mensaje como no leído, de esa forma Jean no sospecharía que él andaba fisgoneando su teléfono, pero Otabek conocía a Jean y a Isabella, sabían que ambos eran buenas personas, que un niñato de dieciséis años quisiera separarlos por sexo de una noche le ardía la sangre, pero prefirió ignorarlo, Jean se aburriría de ese chico, simplemente lo ignoraría y todo terminaría en una noche loca borrachos.   
Tomó lo poco que le quedaba de café y decidió ponerse una chaqueta de cuero para ir a comprar algunos víveres, ahora que Jean vivía con él por un tiempo, debía comprar más botanas y comida que el jugador de hockey pudiera consumir.

Jean se levantó a las dos horas, luego que su celular no paro de timbrar y Otabek no estaba en la casa para atenderlo. Se levantó pesadamente y se fijó en las llamadas perdidas de su celular, había una de Isabella, por lo tanto, abrió una conversación en whatsapp para conversar. El guardaba a Isabella como Izzy.

 **Izzy**    
11:35  
"¿Estas durmiendo todavía?"

 **Jean**  
11:59  
"Lo siento, bebé, es que Otabek me llevo al club y estuve tomando un poco, ¿cómo te fue en el doctor?"

 **Izzy**  
11:59  
"Muy bien, mañana me darán nuevos resultados, pero son preliminares, me haré un nuevo in vitro esta semana."

 **Jean**  
12:00  
"Lamento no estar allí."

 **Izzy**    
12:00  
"Está bien, estuviste en todos los demás, mi mamá me acompañará esta vez."

 **Jean**  
12:02  
"Me alegro mucho cariño, bueno, me levantaré, tengo que ayudar a Beka con el almuerzo. Te amo."

 **Izzy**  
12:02  
"Yo también te amo!!! :) <3"

Jean sonríe y revisa sus otros chats para ver uno particular sin nombre, al leer el mensaje, era claramente de Yuri. tenía dos opciones. Bloquearlo, eliminarlo, hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó lo que pasó....o agregarlo como una persona más en su teléfono. Dudó demasiado, más de lo que él pensaba correcto y decidió agregarlo, no tenía por qué rechazar una amistad, además el mismo le había prometido de darle entradas y no podía bloquearlo, el adolescente pensaría que solo fue sexo de una noche y podría llegarle una denuncia por abuso a un menor, no por nada Yuri seguía siendo un niño a comparación de él.

 **Jean**  
12:15  
"Hey Yuri, ya te guardé en mi celular , cuando empiece la temporada llámame y te daré las entradas."

Yuri se tomó unos minutos en responder, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Jean lo estaba tratando como a un cualquiera que se había cruzado por allí, seguramente hasta borró el mensaje donde se insinuaba que habían tenido sexo para evitar problemas, no por nada era un hombre casado.

Otabek había llegado justo en ese momento con las bolsas de compra y Jean había dejado olvidado el teléfono en la mesa como era costumbre. Juntos habían comenzado a hacer el almuerzo y Jean se olvidó completamente de la conversación rara que estaba teniendo con su ligue de la noche anterior.

 **Yuri**  
12:39  
"De acuerdo."

No pudo evitar pensar que Yuri estaba siendo sarcástico con él, no por nada había sido una respuesta algo extraña, sobre todo por la anterior que había tenido cuando apenas comenzó la conversación, donde había un ligero tinte de coqueteo.   
Intentó seguir con lo suyo, pero el "De acuerdo" volvía constantemente a sus pensamientos, tal así que casi se corta mientras pelaba una cebolla con el cuchillo, Otabek prefirió que Jean solo revuelva los ingredientes en la olla, no quería que hubiera un accidente en la casa, por lo que el canadiense suspiró, aunque continuó mirando el teléfono. Yuri estaba en línea, Jean lo sabía, el corazón le latía abismalmente y aunque se hacía el desentendido, cualquiera que pasara a su lado lo notaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Hm? Ah, sí —Otabek miró el celular que descansaba en la mesa.

—¿Con quién hablas?

—¿Qué?

—No soy estúpido, estas mirando el celular de una forma tan intensa que casi derramas sangre en mi nueva mesada, así que dime ¿con quién hablas?

—Este.....con.....ehm.....con Izzy.

—¿Izzy? —Otabek no le creyó, era claro que hablaba con su joven amante, pero no quiso comenzar un escándalo de vieja chismosa—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Emmm, lo que ocurre es que mañana le darán los resultados para ver si puede hacer un in vitro nuevamente.

—¿Sigue con la idea del bebé?

—Claro, claro —susurró desviando el tema completamente al celular. La mirada de Otabek comenzaba a ser cada vez más y más fuerte, Jean estaba sudando frío, nunca pudo ocultarle nada a su amigo y estaba a punto de hablar cuando sonó el celular de Otabek y ambos lo miraron vibrar en la mesada, salvado por la campana.

—Aguarda un minuto —murmuró el kazajo y tomó su celular para ver el número—. Mira la sopa, tengo que hablar con alguien.

—De acuerdo —susurró mirando como Otabek se iba a su cuarto con el teléfono. Inmediatamente Jean se lanza al suyo y ve que efectivamente Yuri esta en línea pero no le habla. Eso lo hace sentir incomodo ¿acaso lo está ignorando? ¿rechazando? ¿Acaso no le gustó lo de anoche? Y si no le gustó ¿por qué le mandó mensaje y dejo que Jean lo agendara? Los nervios comenzaba a carcomerlo.

 **Jean**  
12:58  
"Tal vez podemos vernos hoy a la tarde, no tengo nada que hacer"

Jean sabía que eso era dejar una puerta abierta para una aventura sexual, pero deseaba saber que era lo que Yuri pensaba de él. Mordió sus labios y sus manos agarraron firmemente el teléfono, temblando. Observó que Yuri estaba escribiendo y no podía aguantar más el deseo de leer lo que fuera que el adolescente pusiera.

 **Yuri**  
13:01  
"Quiero tener sexo contigo"  
"¿Tú quieres o no?"  
"No voy a ir a ningún lugar sino hay sexo de por medio"  
"Si quieres jugar que follamos pero no follamos, bloquéame ahora mismo"

Yuri era un niño, pero realmente si sabía cómo explicar claramente lo que quería. Tomó mejor el teléfono y comenzó a teclear.

 **Jean**  
13:10  
"No quiero jugar contigo, Yuri"  
"Si quiero volver a tener sexo contigo"  
"Te lo dije anoche, soy un hombre casado"

 **Yuri**  
13:10  
"Si tan casado estas ¿dónde está tu esposa?"  
"¿No deberías estar con ella en estos momentos?"  
"¿Quieres que te diga dónde estabas anoche?"

 **Jean**  
13:11  
"Lo sé, lo sé"

 **Yuri**  
13:12  
"Ya te dije, no haré preguntas, ni me meteré en tu vida, solo quiero divertirme, tengo 16 años y tú estás muy bueno, tienes el pene de tamaño justo para mi, incluso más grande"

 **Jean**  
13:13  
"¿Podemos hablar de mi pene en otro momento?"

 **Yuri**  
13:15  
"Claro, hoy a las 17:00 en mi casa, sabes donde es, podremos hablar de tu pene y como me lo voy a comer...."

 **Jean**  
13:15  
"Tienes 16 años, ese no es un vocabulario sano para ti"

 **Yuri**  
13:16  
"Te diré lo que es sano para mí cuando vengas a follarme. 17:00 en mi casa, nos vemos, jugador de hockey profesional"  
"Sostén bien el palo"  
"XD"

Otabek volvió justo cuando su conversación fue finalizada. Agradecía eso, dado que no tendría que contestar porque estaba rojo, o el por qué casi se le pasa la sopa y terminaba quemada al fondo de la olla, gracias a dios eso no ocurrió y pudo almorzar tranquilamente. Otabek se había olvidado completamente de lo que estaban hablando y ahora contaba sus penurias amorosas a Jean.

—Me siento demasiado confundido —murmuró—. Por un lado, es verdad que mi relación con Mila era buena y terminó porque ella quiso irse a Rusia a terminar su carrera, ahora que vuelve después de dos años me siento incomodo, porque estoy saliendo con un pianista surcoreano.

—Bueno, dudo que ella te haya sido fiel en todo este tiempo —Otabek le miró frunciendo el ceño—. Lo siento, sólo intentaba animarte.

—Eres tan bueno en esas cosas.

—¿Y quién te llamo?

—Mila —susurró—. Me pidió si podía alojarla unos meses aquí hasta que ella se consiga un nuevo departamento, le dije que tú estabas aquí.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo dormir en el sofá, sólo serán unos pocos días los que estaré aquí —comentó, Otabek asiente.

—Creo que la llamaré luego de limpiar todo esto, seguramente vendrá este fin de semana, ¿estarás bien?

—Claro, claro, amigo....déjame limpiar los platos a mí.

Otabek no volvió a nombrar el celular de Jean en toda la tarde, hasta que el muchacho salió del departamento diciéndole a su amigo que iba a caminar un poco y pasear por Montreal. Otabek lo dejo, dado que tenía que preparar su compilado de música para la noche, donde tenía que actuar en un club nocturno y que no esté Jean en la casa le daba muchas más libertades de poner música medianamente alta.  
Jean llegó a la casa del adolescente, como le había dicho la madre no había vuelto, así que aprovecharon al máximo la estadía. Yuri se había subido a su regazo y habían mantenido relaciones sexuales en esa postura hasta que el adolescente se cansó y lo hicieron en posición de misionero en el sofá que dejaron un poco manchado. Durante ese momento en el cual se comían a besos y se acariciaban los cuerpos de forma excesiva, Jean recibió al menos dos mensajes que vería mucho después, en realidad no le importaba nada cuando estaba penetrando ese joven cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, cuando Yuri gemía como puta y le chupaba el cuello.

Decidieron limpiar todo para sentarse y ver una película, dado que Jean quería regresar al departamento una vez que Otabek se hubiera ido al club.

—¿Cuáles te gustan más? —preguntó—. ¿Terror o acción?

—Tuvimos demasiada acción en este sofá, así que pon algo de terror —Yuri sonrió y colocó el cd en el dvd player. Se sentó junto a Jean y comenzaron a ver la película con la luz apagada.

Casi a mitad de la cinta, Yuri comienza a aburrirse, decide que es hora de comenzar un último round y efectivamente lo hace, intentando aparentar que se va a dormir, colocando su cabeza entre las piernas de Jean. El joven, claramente emocionado por la película, deja al chico en su regazo y acaricia el cabello sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y es ahí cuando Yuri hace lo mejor que pudo haber hecho y por lo cual Jean salió encantado de esa maratónica sesión de sexo.   
Plisetsky era muy bueno en el sexo anal, sabía cómo curvarse, como prepararse, como hacer sentir al otro el poder que tenía sobre su cuerpo, pero era la primera vez que Yuri hacía una mamada y no aguantó las ganas de poder probar sus dotes como chupador. Bajó el cierre muy lentamente y con su mano sacó el miembro dormido de Jean, el cual se sorprendió, pero no pudo siquiera quejarse pues el adolescente metió su pene dormido en la boca, comenzando a succionar lenta pero deliciosamente.

Mientras el miembro iba creciendo en la boca del ruso, Jean no dejaba de gemir y acariciar el hermoso cabello rubio, se puso más cómodo, completamente boca abajo pero con las rodillas flexionadas, el trasero levantado y la lengua pasando por su miembro una y otra vez hasta lograr levantarlo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó esperando el veredicto.

—Eres un dios en todo lo que el sexo respecta —Yuri sonríe, se levanta y luego se coloca de rodillas frente a las piernas de Jean para abrirlas y tener acceso mucho más fácil al miembro, comenzando a realizar la felación de su vida.

Yuri no tenía ninguna experiencia ni oral ni anal, pero suponía que debía ser sus dotes naturales, había visto en una ocasión a su madre practicándole sexo oral a su padrastro canadiense y de allí había comprendido un poco sobre el placer sexual en los hombres, que ahora llevaba a cabo con Jean.

El canadiense se dio cuenta que había encontrado oro esa noche en el local donde Otabek hizo su presentación de DJ. Había encontrado por primera vez el placer sexual, el verdadero placer, el que comenzaba a volverlo loco y por un instante, sus problemas con Isabella se fulminaron en su cabeza.

Llegó al departamento a eso de las 1 de la mañana. Otabek no estaba, él había comido en casa de Yuri y el teléfono estaba lleno de mensajes de amor de Isabella.

 **Izzy**  
10:00  
"Descansa, mi rey"  
"Te amo"

La culpa comenzó a carcomerlo, Isabella no merecía un hombre tan horrible como él, tal vez y sólo tal vez deba decirle la verdad a Izzy, aun no estaba seguro si la amaba a ella o si le gustaba follar con Yuri, pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería seguir engañando a su esposa y probablemente el divorciarse sería la mejor decisión. El problema es ¿cuándo lo haría? Y si era adecuado hacerlo cuando Izzy parece tan feliz con la posible llegada de un nuevo miembro en su familia.

**Continuará.**

Nuevamente pido perdón por la infidelidad, pero de eso trata el fic. Vuelvo a comentar que el fic es PLIROY y que el JJBella es solo para poner drama al asunto, espero les guste :) 

Voy a tardar un poco más en subir el 3 porque planeo hacer al menos tres caps más de los que ya tengo (7 caps tengo completos por ahora) y quiero hacer tres más antes de subir un nuevo capitulo. Espero tener el fic terminado para cuando suba el 5to.

BESOS.


	3. Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco sobre Yuri. Jean debe tomar una decisión.

Yuri Plisetsky tenía una vida de película, pocas veces pensada o escrita, pero de película. Era de origen ruso y vivió gran parte de sus dieciséis años en Moscú, casi la mitad. Su madre —que era soltera aun antes que Yuri hubiera nacido— había encontrado un guapo turista canadiense merodeando por Rusia, más precisamente en el bar local donde ella trabajaba. El coqueteo fue instantáneo y la relación duró solamente unas dos semanas antes que comenzaran a hacer planes de viajar a Canadá para residir allí. Para ese entonces, Yuri vivía con su abuelito y su madre, era un chico normal, decente, muy estudioso, aunque su humor no era el mejor, pero ¿qué importaba si te montabas semejante belleza en el rostro? Aunque la gente evitaba hablar con él, no le importaba realmente, adoraba la soledad y además él tenía su pequeño grupo de selectos amigos que era suficiente para su integridad social.

Hasta que un día su mamá hizo las valijas, lo tomó y se fueron a Canadá, Montreal precisamente, donde vivía el macho de su madre. Yuri no conocía mucho del idioma y estaba perdido entre las calles, aunque era muy lindo el lugar, pero no conocía a nadie y tenía muchos miedos, eso no le importó demasiado a su madre que lo dejaba muy solo en la casa. Antes tenía a su abuelito, que lo ayudaba en las cosas de la casa, que lo acompañaba cada vez que necesitaba un consejo, una mano, un abrazo. Pero aquí, aquí no tenía absolutamente nada ni nadie, estaba solo y en silencio, en un cuarto al fondo, completamente oscuro y con una ventana que daba al patio, se sentía un criminal.

Y así fue creciendo, con un terrible complejo de desolación, sin interactuar con nadie ni siquiera en el colegio, estaba algo agotado y avergonzado, por lo que evitaba hacer mucho esfuerzo en la interacción social. Se había puesto piercing para llamar la atención, incluso planeaba hacerse algunos tatuajes, pero su madre poco le importaba lo que Yuri hacía con su vida. Yuri la amaba, la amaba muchísimo, pues era su mamá, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que ella no lo amaba a él.

Los días comenzaba a hacerse desoladores, hasta esa noche en el local donde se presentaba el DJ que tan buena música hacía. Lo había escuchado un par de veces pero jamás se había detenido a mirarle, no le interesaba, además que usualmente los DJ ocultaban su rostro tras unas enormes gafas, lo que impedía que pudiera verle la cara. Lo único importante era su música, el ritmo sensual y armónico que gritaba en los parlantes.

Con su segunda bebida en la mano lo conoció, era un chico muy atractivo al lado de la barra, mirando a la vez que no miraba, y centró sus ojos en el mismo Yuri permanentemente. El pecho del joven ruso comenzó a calentarse y golpear su corazón contra las costillas. La mirada era fuerte, precisa y caliente, no podía evitar sentir un tremendo deseo por hablarle y no bastó ni cinco minutos para que vaya a su encuentro.

Resultó que el chico no era un patán, lo cuidaba más de lo que su madre lo cuidó impidiéndole seguir bebiendo alcohol. Le gustaba, era sexy y Yuri nunca había probado el sexo hasta ese momento, salvo por las veces que solo en su cuarto se tocaba o miraba alguna película dedicada a eso, por lo que su poca experiencia era relacionada a esos cds en su cuarto. Lo había convencido para ir a su casa y posteriormente para tener sexo, fue claro que se sintió decepcionado cuando se enteró que el hombre era casado, pero sería solamente una noche para quitar el estrés.

O eso pensó.

—No voy a permitírtelo —gruñó Victor, uno de sus amigos rusos que había dejado en su país de origen—. No puedes andar con un tipo mayor y encima casado.

—Te besé a ti una vez y tienes como 20 años más que yo.

—No veinte, doce —gruñó Victor y se tiró el cabello hacia atrás, su mano estaba sudando mientras tomaba el teléfono para hablar con su compañero.

Victor y Yuri se conocieron en Moscú, Victor era hijo de la instructora de danza clásica que impartía las clases de Yuri. Se hicieron amigos y se visitaban constantemente cada vez que podía. Ahora que Victor tenía 29 y un buen trabajo, viajaba a Montreal de vez en cuando y pasaba el tiempo con Yuri, eran buenos amigos, pero el adolescente gustaba de explorar y no tardó mucho en comenzar a besar al adulto casi a su cargo. Victor tenía mucho interés sexual en Yuri, pero sabía que Yuri no estaba preparado en ese momento, apenas y tenía trece años, por lo que lo dejó pasar y el adolescente lo vio como un fatal rechazo. Eso hizo que se dejaran de hablar unos tres años hasta que Victor decidió viajar a Montreal nuevamente y como conocía la casa de Yuri, fue a visitarlo recibiendo un portazo en la cara, aun así, hoy día se llevaban bastante mejor.

—Pero esto es completamente diferente, Yuri —gruñó nuevamente—. Estoy yendo para tu casa, no quiero que hagas nada estúpido.

—¿Nada estúpido? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Follar con un casado? Oh, cierto, ya lo hice.

—Sé que te gusta la adrenalina, pero estas metiéndote con un hombre y una mujer que se aman, tal vez hasta tengan hijos y tú eres la zorra que está en medio.

—¡No soy ninguna zorra!

—Pues es lo que pareces en esta situación —gruñó Victor y se subió a su auto—. Estoy en el auto, así que espérame, estaré en dos minutos en tu casa.

—Ya, ya.....vete a la mierda.

—Yo también te quiero, Yuri.

Posteriormente colgaron al mismo tiempo, Yuri arrojó su celular a la cama y se sentó, mientras su gata, que usualmente estaba siempre durmiendo en su almohadón color crema, saltó a la cama y se deslizó por el regazo de Yuri, acariciando con su cola el brazo del adolescente. Este suspira, acaricia a la gata muy suavemente y piensa en todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llamar a Jean? —preguntó el adolescente, su gata lo miró dudosa y volvió a dormirse en el regazo—. Tal vez Victor tiene razón, tal vez estoy actuando como la zorra de la historia pero..... —mordió sus labios—. No puedo evitarlo, no puedo, quiero que Jean esté aquí, el maldito imbécil de Jean.

No quería decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, pero Yuri estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos por Jean, algunos demasiado fuertes como para poder ignorarlos, aunque sabía que había sido él mismo quien le pidió a Jean que solamente sea sexo su relación y que no quería mantener un vínculo romántico con él.

—Soy un idiota —murmuró abrazando a su gata. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de un hombre que acababa de conocer? Pero sobre todo ¿cómo podía enamorarse de un hombre casado? Ni siquiera conocía a la chica, no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero estaba seguro que no satisfacía a Jean porque él se encontraba aquí y no con ella, porque venía todos los días a las 17 horas para encontrarse con Yuri, ver películas y tener algo de sexo, aunque los últimos tres días habían sido un poco diferentes. Yuri simplemente se colocaba en el pecho del chico y miraban algo por la tele acurrucados, probablemente eso había sido lo que termino enamorando a Yuri, que a pesar de no ser para nada romántico, sintió protección, una protección que jamás había tenido.

—¿Qué haré ahora? —susurró, el timbre lo sacó de su ensueño, Victor había llegado.

::::::::::::

 **Izzy**  
10:20  
"Buen día dormilón, hoy me dieron los resultados , así que en dos semanas me haré el in vitro. Te extraño"

Jean suspiró al ver el mensaje de su esposa, levantó la cabeza para observar como Otabek le miraba mientras bebía su café. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Prefirió contestarle con una sonrisa en sus labios, de esa forma Otabek evitaría las preguntas o cualquier tipo de cuestión que quiera hacer para incomodar a Jean aun más.

 **Jean**  
10:22  
"Me alegro Izzy, yo estoy con Otabek aquí bebiendo algo de café"

 **Izzy**  
10:22  
"Salúdalo de mi parte"

—Izzy te manda saludos —comentó a Otabek, el chico asiente con la cabeza.

—Dile que igualmente.

 **Jean**  
10:24  
"Otabek también te manda saludos, ahora descansa y deja de pensar en eso o te hará peor"

 **Izzy**  
10:24  
"De acuerdo, besos bebé n3n <3 <3"

 **Jean**  
10:25  
"Bye"

—Sigue con la idea del in vitro —suspiró, Otabek niega con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no quieres ser padre?

—Claro que quiero ser padre, pero Izzy se expone demasiado con estos métodos modernos y tecnológicos, no sabes el dolor que causa algunos tratamientos, pinchazo tras pinchazo. El psicólogo le dijo que mientras más piense en tener un bebé, más complicado será, cuando se relaje, las cosas ocurren solas.

—Bueno, como te dije hace unos días, el sueño de Isabella siempre fue ser madre, así que supongo es algo que no puede contener.

—Yo también quiero ser padre, pero no de esta manera, quiero que se de lentamente.... —el celular de Jean vibró, tanto Jean como Otabek le miraron.

—¿No vas a responder? —preguntó el kazajo con el ceño fruncido. Jean mira el nombre del remitente "Yuri".

—Más tarde.... —se lleva el teléfono en el bolsillo—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

—Pues, en realidad toca limpiar la casa, a la noche tengo otro espectáculo, pero esta vez en un bar más grande ¿quieres venir?

—No gracias, el alcohol me aturde, no quiero terminar como la última vez.

—¿Cómo la última vez? —la había liado, cuando escuchó la pregunta en boca de Otabek lo supo. 

—Claro, borracho —se salvó, los gestos e Otabek se relajaron.

—¿Quién es Yuri? —preguntó, Jean se dio cuenta que Otabek había leído el remitente del mensaje, no sabía que anteriormente había leído el primer mensaje de Yuri y quería indagar, se dio cuenta que esta era la oportunidad indicaba, no era conveniente preguntarlo cuando no tenía puta idea.

—Un amigo que conocí en el local la primera noche, es buena onda y me invito unos tragos, es todo.... —intentó escapar, pero Otabek sabía que mentía.

—Eres malo mintiendo.

—Ya déjame.

—No voy a parar hasta saber quién es Yuri ¿o quieres que lo busque por mi mismo? Este pueblo es pequeño, ya conoces el dicho: pueblo chico infierno grande.

—Ya, ya, comprendí —bufó Jean, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Es verdad que Yuri lo conocí en el local donde diste espectáculo, pero no nos hicimos amigos.

—¿Bien....? —intentó motivar para que Jean continuara hablando.

—Me acosté con él, un par de veces.

—¿Cuánto es un par de veces? —Jean se sorprendió que Otabek parecía tan calmado luego que reveló la infidelidad a su esposa, ¿acaso lo sabía?

—No las conté, pero durante la semana me acosté más de una vez por día con él —Otabek negó con la cabeza y suspiró, eso eran al menos seis relaciones sexuales y si dijo "al menos" es que la había puesto más de una vez en cada una de las relaciones o días en los que se ausentó.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Izzy? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé, Beka, soy un maldito bastardo —susurró bajando la mirada, realmente desanimado—. Pero simplemente no puedo dejar de ver a Yuri, él me llama y yo voy corriendo, él me dice Hola y ya estoy babeando por él.....cada mensaje de Izzy me hace sentir más culpable, ella está en Toronto, buscando a nuestro hijo, mientras yo estoy aquí, follando con un adolescente del sur de Montreal.....

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Quieres seguir teniendo una doble vida? ¿Ser esposo devoto y padre de un hijo, a la vez que tienes un amante aquí en Montreal? —intentó preguntar Otabek, Jean niega.

—Yo no quiero esto, no es lo que me inculcaron mis padres, el matrimonio debería ser para siempre, pero cuando estoy con Yuri me siento un maldito adolescente.

—Jean, sino estas seguro de lo que quieres lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a Toronto ahora mismo, volver con tu esposa.....tener a tu hijo, ser feliz con ello. Ya Yuri se encontrará otro macho que le dé bien como se debe y ya....es todo.

—No..... —negó con la cabeza—. No quiero que Yuri consiga a otro, no quiero.

—Uff.... —suspiró—. Entonces deja a Isabella, déjala y pídele que ya no quieres tener hijos con ella, ven aquí y quédate con Yuri, folla todo lo que quieras con él.

—No, pobre Izzy.

—¡No entiendo que mierda quieres, Jean! —gruñó Otabek—. No quieres dejar a Yuri, ni tampoco quieres dejar a Izzy. No puedes vivir mintiéndoles. Y dios te ampare si Yuri sale embarazado e Izzy no, ¿sabes el tremendo dramón que sería?

—Lo sé, por eso vigilo que Yuri se tome sus pastillas anticonceptivas —comentó mordiéndose el interior de los labios, Otabek suspira.

—¿Sabes lo que pasaría si la prensa rosa averigua esto? —preguntó, Jean levanta la cabeza por primera vez—. El jugador estrella de Toronto Maple Leafs deja a su esposa embarazada para tener un amorío con un adolescente de diecisiete años, ¡te lapidarán!

—Dieciséis.

—¿Qué?

—Yuri tiene dieciséis.

—¡Peor, hermano, peor! Estas follando con un menor de edad, la estas cagando terriblemente Jean, por favor, somos amigos, no quiero verte decaer, por favor.....deja a Yuri ahora que puedes, déjalo.....vuelve a tu casa, sé feliz con tu mujer y tu hijo.....Yuri es un niño aun, no sabe ni lo que quiere....

—Hmmm —Jean se toma la cabeza, le duele bastante de tanto pensar.

—Contéstale el mensaje, dile que no puedes encontrarte con él, si pasa un día que no vayas, será más fácil dejarlo.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Jean, al menos tenía sentido en su cabeza.

—Bueno, voy a limpiar mi cuarto, cuando termines vamos a por algo de comer al súper, no hay casi nada en la despensa....y olvídate de ese chico, créeme, te hará peor si sigues con ese juego tonto de hacerte el adolescente.

—Sí, entendí, lo siento —suspiró y tomó su teléfono mientras veía a Otabek irse.

 **Yuri**  
10:25  
"Te extraño, ¿podemos vernos hoy?"

 **Jean**  
11:00  
"Solo puedo muy tarde, cuando Otabek se vaya a la fiesta que tiene"

 **Yuri**  
11:00  
"¿Quién es Otabek?"

 **Jean**  
11:00  
"Mi compañero de piso, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos aquí en mi piso?"

 **Yuri**  
11:01  
"Sería genial, mi mamá volvió con su estúpido novio a casa, necesito huir de aquí"

 **Jean**  
11:01  
"Te paso la dirección"

Jean sabía que esto iba a ser peor, pero no podía dejar a Yuri, no podía, por lo que estaba pensando que probablemente lo mejor sería romper su relación con Isabella. Le dolería, claro, pero con el tiempo sería mejor, ella era joven y podría conseguir un hombre mejor, pero Jean estaba seguro que no había nadie mejor que Yuri para él.

Sentía que había encontrado el verdadero sentido de su existencia.

**Continuará.**

Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy. Los amo, gracias por tanto amor :) 


End file.
